they're life long jorney
by hailey16
Summary: Join Erin and Jay as they battle breakups, makeups, and risk losing everything for they're one day. My first fanfiction please read!
1. the proposal

'How?' thats all I could think was 'how', 'how did I end up here?','how am I gonna work this out?', and finally how am I gonna tell my family(the unit).

 _* **2 months earlier** *_

Sitting at mollys with Jay my boyfriend of 2 1/2 years when hermann starts to play music. The first song he plays is a song I consider to be me jays song. Since it was playing when we talked about our one day at my highschool reunion. Befor I know whats hapening Jay is taking me by the hand and singing to me. Getting up out of his chair he gets down on one knee in front of our whole unit, all of 51 and his brother and a few others from med, and lots kf other random friends and bar patrons. When the song ends he says " Erin I have loved you from the first time met you and as chiche as it sounds I really have. Even though there was so much was in our way Hanks rules, your own stubbornness, and much more I have and always will want to be your househusband. Will you Erin Lindsay marry me an make me your for real househusband?"

The whole time Jay it talking I Erin Lindsay am sitting in a bar balling. I say "yes" and befor he can even get the ring on my finger I have jumped into his arms I turn around and Hank is standing there smiling like a proud father. 'is it to early to ask him to walk me down the isle?' i think to my self. We go home to the apartment we share and do much more than cuddling if ya know what i mean.

Authors note *****

 _Hi everyone this is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote and this is definitely only chaper one of so much to come. Please leave comments and suggestions about what you think should happen to Erin an_ _d Jay on thier jorney!_

 _\- hailey_


	2. wake up, work, drink, re-peat

**Erins pov** As I wake up the next morning

I imediatly simile. Knowing that the softly snoring man next to me was now my FIANCE!!!! All the memories from last night flood my mind while Im getting ready and Jay is showering. Later in the morning we are walking to my car to head to work and he grabs my hand and doesnt let go until we have to separate to go to our desks.

 *** _time skip_ ***

 _(Erin and jay have now ben happily engaged for 1 1/2 months)_ *2 weeks befor the beging of the story*

 **Jays pov**

"Erin i dont understand why your upset!" I yell "How can you not!" she yells back in a voice deeper than her normal gravely voice she has thrown up every morning for the past 3 days but wont take a day off "All I said was why domy you take a day or two to get better and then come to work!" " Im not taking a day off in the middle of a case Jay!! And why do you keep telling me what to do!?!" she yell/askes now crying ' what is going on with her first she wont exept that shes sick next shes mad now shes crying?' " You know what find your own ride to work Im leaving!" she says as she storms out. All day at work she was mad luckly we didnt find any leads so she wasnt in the field. but that night when we left work she wa in a better mood but i didnt want to risk it so I asked ruzek to take me home when I got there I noticed thay she wasnt there. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light and there was a note on the counter it read " Jay I had to get away for a little while I am safe and still in chicago. No I wont be at work but I want you to know Im ok. Its nothing you did this was completly my decison please dont call Hank he knows and he knows where I will be if theres and emergency. I will be back soon I love you and I do want to marry you but I have to work thru my own stuff first. I put the ring on your dresser in case you decide that while im gone you would rather be with someone else. Love Erin."

I set the letter down with hot fat tears rolling down my cheeks I cant believe she left I know shes coming back but I just cant believe it. But how coulcould she think I would want to be with anyone else? i grab a beer from the fridge and down it. Then an other and another I go to bed right after not wanting to do anything else. I wake up so used to her still sleeping next to me I get up go to work and come home to drink. Its been a week of the same thing and still nothing from Erin. I love and miss her so much and Hank wont tell me anything.


	3. have I had too much already?

**Erins pov**. * _back to the present day_. *

I have dozens of un heard calls and messages left by him. Hundreds of unread texts I love him so much that it hurts me to do this but I have to. I found out the day I left 2 weeks ago that Im pregnant. the only person besides me who knows is Hank because thats where I am. Im hidding from my fiance at my fathers house because Im afraid he wont want the baby. Afraid he wont want me when I finally go back to him. Hank has told be everyday that I need to go back to him he tells me that jay is on a visious sycle only I can stop. Standing in my temnage bedroom I decide im going to our apartment tonight im going to tell jay and everything is going to be alright. When Hank gets home I already have my bags packed and by the door. He walks in to the kitchen and I tell him that Ive decided its time to go to Jay. He helps me carry my stuff to my car and waves goodbye as I pull out and drive away.

 **Jays pov**

Im in theiddle of my 3rd beer of the night when someone knocks on the door. I cant srop my self from hoping thag its her. As I open the door all I can think is 'have I had to many beers?' there she is Erin my Erin standing at my our door with her bags. I open the door wide enough for her to walk thru as she starts to speak " Jay I love you so much and im so so sorry for leaving like I did but I was so scared and not scared about marrying you but scared because I didnt know if you would accept us I was so afraid of your reaction that I left and I never should have and I-I-I'm so s-so so-ory that I did because I love gou so much!" she says in tears by the end. she looks at me and she looks so vonurable and scared asshe waited for me to say something. "Did you say us?" I ask " yeah Jay I did." she says not mean just kinda confused and scared still. "Why?" I ask to shocked to put the peices together "Because Jay I... well... Im pregnant."

"Really?!" I almost yell " Yes, yes really" she says laughlaughing atmy excitment. " I cant believe it! This is amazing!" " Youre excited?" she asked "Of course I am why wouldnt I be?"

 **Authors note**

 _hi everyone hope you are likeing the story so far so excited I got to chapter 3. Im not sure when ill update next but it will be soon!!_

 _-hailey_


	4. puking, expecting, and pizza

**Erins POV**

I wake up the next morning so happy, im tucked tightly into jays side with his arm snug around my stil flat stomach. The happyness only lasts a moment until a wave of nausea hits and I have to break out of his hold as fast as I can and rush to the bathroom. I puke up the contents of my stomach and walk back to bed look as the clock as i get in 5 am we dont have to be up for two hours i curl back into jay and drift to sleep.

 **Jays POV**

Erin woke up 6 times in the past two hours having to puke. I wish i could make it stop shes so miserable, she is coming back to work today even with the morning sickness. she plans on working till shes 3 month alone then shell take desk duty till the baby is born.

 _*at the precinct*_ **Erins POV** my palms are sweating as i get out of the car, we are gonna tell everyone today. We walk up the stairs hand in hand as normal and separate to go to our designated desks with the same thing on both our minds. About an hour later everyone is finally here I stand up and go get Hank and ask him to come out here even though he already knows whats about to happen. Jay stands as well and we meet in the middle of the room everyone looks to us to see what we are doing. "We have an announcement to make!" Jay says "what is it?" Adam asks "Well.." i say nervously "I...We...are um expecting!" I exclaim excited as the words leave my mouth.

 **Hanks POV**

You could have heard a pin drop in the bull pen it was so silent. Im the first to speak up by congratulating them im quickly followed by the rest of the team. Erin and Jay share a look he kisses her head and then go back to thier respective desks.

 **Erins POV** We tell the team and it feels like a weight has been lifted. Now i cant wait to go home and curl onto the couch with some food maybe pizza mmm... pizza sounds so good!

 _Hello hello my dears im sorry it has been so so long life has been one crazy whirlwind after another but please read and i hope you enjoy!_ _-Hails_


End file.
